


Date Me

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, pretend dating, this is all fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek pretend to date to see how long it will take Scott to notice and they end up forming a real relationship along the way





	Date Me

“I’m bored,” Stiles sighed.

“Hi bored, I’m Derek.”

“God that was literally a dad joke Derek. You’re the worst.”

Derek hummed in response, still not looking up from his laptop.

“I’m serious though I’m bored. Let’s do something.”

“Like what? Walk to the park and enjoy the weather?”

“Jesus Derek, you’re approaching Grandpa territory now. No, I mean like, a project or something.”

“A puzzle?” Derek suggested.

“Seriously Derek? No, we’re not going to put a puzzle together. I was thinking a long-term project. Let’s prank the pack.”

“The pack is 99% wolves, how are you going to trick them?”

“Scott may be a wolf but he’s still as oblivious as always. Please please please help me prank him,” Stiles practically whined, bouncing around the room.

Derek knew he would never say no to Stiles. Stiles could literally ask him for anything and Derek knew he would give it to him without a doubt.

“Fine. What do you have in mind?”

Stiles paced around the room for a bit until stopping in his tracks, sending Derek a grin that only meant that Derek would regret saying yes.

“Pretend dating.”

“Elaborate please, Stiles.”

“You and me. We’ll pretend we’re dating and see how long it takes for Scott to notice. We won’t tell anyone else in the pack either and if they figure it out we’ll tell them but c’mon Derek it’ll be so fun!”

Derek eventually nodded. He knew he’d never get to date Stiles for real so he’d settle for fake-dating. God, he felt like he was in a bad rom-com or something.

It seemed simple enough according to Stiles’ plan. They weren’t going to make a big deal out of it. It would be little things, like sitting next to each other all the time, holding hands, maybe dropping in a nickname or pet name here and there.

Derek figured he could handle it. He’s 28 years old and is definitely not going to act like a dramatic 16-year-old pining over the love of his life.

It would be easy for Derek though. He didn’t have to pretend to be happy around Stiles. As often as he played up his distaste and annoyance for Stiles, he loved Stiles. Slowly but surely over the years, Stiles was able to break down Derek’s walls unlike anyone else and Derek found himself falling in love.

 

“So,” Stiles started as he took a seat next to Derek during their bi-weekly pack hangout. “Miss me big guy?” he joked.

“You know I did,” Derek replied, throwing an arm over the back of the seat and letting it slowly slide around Stiles’ shoulder.

He noticed a couple glances from a few pack mates around the room but he ignored it in favor of focusing on Stiles, who was now melting into the touch and snuggling up close to Derek.

The rest of the night went by in a blur and no one said a thing. Apparently Stiles’ noticed this too because that night, he told Derek they needed to step up their game.

“Kiss me,” he demanded after they finished cleaning up.

“What?” Derek asked, eternally grateful that Stiles couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating right now.

“You gotta kiss me. I don’t even think anyone noticed anything different. Kisses would make a scene.”

Derek nodded, not trusting his brain to blurt out something stupid about how he’s wanted to kiss him for years now.

“We’ll practice kissing later. But for now, sleep. I’m crashing here, ok?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded again, this time giving Stiles a small smile.

 

When Derek woke up the next morning, he slowly made his way downstairs, smiling to himself at the sight of Stiles sprawled out on the couch.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for pancakes before setting off to make the two of them breakfast. Just as the last few pancakes were ready to be made, Derek turned on the coffee machine, sure that the smell of freshly brewed coffee would wake Stiles up in the next 5 minutes.

Sure enough, Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and he approached Derek.

“Oh god I love you man,” Stiles said sleepily, dramatically kissing Derek’s forehead before grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee.

“So, what’s the plan today Der?”

Derek felt his heart skip a beat. No one had called him ‘Der’ since Laura but it felt right, hearing Stiles say it.

“You have a term paper to write, don’t you?” Derek asked.

“Please don’t remind me,” Stiles groaned.

“You’ll be done with college the minute you turn that paper in I don’t know why you’re so annoyed about it. I thought you’d be happier,” Derek said, joining Stiles at the kitchen table.

“I am happy. But it’s a 15-page paper on history. I mean, who assigns a 15-page paper in an elective class?” Stiles asked.

“I could help you,” Derek offered.

“How?”

“I have a degree in history. What does your paper have to be on?”

“You have a degree in history?!” Stiles exclaimed, clearly this was the first he’d heard about this.

“Yeah I-“

“I mean, if you had me guess, I would have guessed English or History for you. I always had a feeling you were nerdy in college and I didn’t even know you actually had a degree but that’s really awesome and I will definitely take you up on your offer to help but wait, did you wear dorky glasses and spend hours and hours in the library? I bet you did.”

“They weren’t dorky,” Derek muttered under his breath.

“Oh man. This is great,” Stiles smiled, clearly ecstatic at this new information he had about Derek.

“My paper doesn’t have a topic. We just have to pick a time period from history and analyze it.”

 

After breakfast, Derek found himself pressed up against Stiles on the couch as they sat side by side, laptops out as they researched together and pieced together Stiles’ paper.

7 hours later the paper was done and Derek was starving. Stiles was too if the noises his stomach was making was any indication.

“Do you want to go out to dinner or get something delivered?” Derek asked.

“Let’s go out. We’ve been cooped up in here for hours and I need some fresh air.”

“Where do you want to go?”

Stiles didn’t say anything so Derek prompted him again.

“Stiles?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? What? Tell me where you want to go.” Derek would never completely understand what was going on in Stiles’ mind.

“I was just thinking about how I haven’t been to Luca’s in years. They used to have the best food there.”

“Then let’s go to Luca’s,” Derek said, grabbing his keys.

“What no! We can’t go there Derek.”

“And why not?”

“It’s expensive.”

“And I’m paying. It’s what any good boyfriend would do,” Derek said. He might as well make the most of this.

Stiles sputtered for a few moments before following Derek out to the car.

 

They got to the restaurant and a waitress led the back to a nice table. This was clearly a romantic restaurant; the place was covered in candles and low-lighting.

Derek pulled out Stiles’ chair for him, briefly catching the blush on Stiles’ face.

Dinner went smoothly and Derek wasn’t surprised. It was always easy with Stiles. They talked and laughed and Derek almost forgot that they weren’t actually dating. 

 

After a couple weeks, the cuddling started. They’d spend their nights watching TV and after an episode or two, Derek and Stiles would migrate towards each other and end up cuddling.

Derek liked how perfectly Stiles fit in his arms. He’d absentmindedly run his fingers through Stiles’ hair or down his arm, anything to help remind him that this was real. Stiles was really here with him, willingly curled up with him as they spent time together.

It all became very domestic very quickly after realizing that Stiles had practically moved in with Derek. They shared Derek’s king-size bed because “Derek if I sleep on the couch for too long I’ll mess up my back and then you’ll have to listen to me complain about that,”, Stiles’ stuff was littered around his house, and they even had a shared dinner-making schedule between the two of them.

 

They played it up whenever the pack, and especially Scott, was around. They’d gotten pretty good at the kissing thing too and everyone seemed to think it was real and that they did this in private too, which they didn’t, much to Derek’s dismay.

During one pack night, Scott finally caught on.

“Whoa Stiles, are you and Derek holding hands?”

There was the horribly oblivious Scott that Stiles had talked about.

“Scott, they’ve been holding hands and cuddling and calling each other ‘babe’ for almost two months now,” Isaac said as if it should have been obvious.

“What – but how. Bro. Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott said sadly.

Derek felt Stiles laugh next to him.

“Oh man Scotty. I didn’t think it would take you that long to figure it out,” Stiles said as he continued to laugh.

The rest of the pack stared at Stiles and Derek and Derek knew this would take a lot of explaining.

“I don’t understand,” Scott said.

“We’ve been pretending to date to see how long it would take you to catch on,” Stiles said, hand still in Derek’s.

“What do you mean pretending?” Lydia asked.

“I mean, Derek and I have been pretending to date to see how long it would take Scott to catch on.”

“Wait, you guys aren’t actually dating?” Erica pipped up.

“No,” Derek said. Why did everyone think they were?

“Hold on, did you all think Derek and I were actually together?” Stiles asked. The pack all nodded, confusion spreading across their faces.

“But why?” he asked again.

“Because you guys started sitting together and holding hands and whispering to each other. And this place reeks of you, Stiles, which means you’ve been spending most of your nights here,” Jackson added.

“And none of you thought that was weird?” Stiles said in a high-pitched voice, sounding like he was getting ready to panic.

“We figured you guys finally figured stuff out and we didn’t want to bring extra attention to it,” Kira offered up.

Derek could feel Stiles’ anxiety and panic growing and apparently so could the rest of the wolves.

“Let’s give them some time, we’re going on an ice cream run,” Boyd said as he led the pack out the front door.

“What’s wrong Stiles? You managed to fool not only Scott but apparently the whole pack too.”

“This was meant to be a joke and then I figured it would help me get over my crush and then I dragged you into this and now everyone thinks we’re really dating and that’s probably not what you wanted and I feel like I manipulated you and I feel sick oh god I can’t believe I did that to you and we were so comfortable and it was like we were really dating and-.”

Derek turned to face Stiles fully, taking both of Stiles’ hands in his.

“Stiles. Hey calm down, listen. Do you think I would have said yes to this if I wasn’t ok with people thinking we were dating?”

“No.”

“Then?” Derek said, waiting for Stiles to get it.

“Oh. OH! Oh,” Stiles repeated until Derek laughed, leaning in to kiss Stiles.

“Oh man that was better than any of our other kisses. Shit I mean not that you’re a bad kisser or something but that kiss was the kind of kiss you read about in fairytales and see in movies and-“

Derek leaned back in, kissing away the rest of Stiles’ thoughts.

“Obviously. That was for show in front of our friends. This is just for us,” he said. 

“So there’s an us?”

“Are you purposely asking stupid questions so I’ll keep kissing you instead? Derek asked as he felt himself start to smile.

The smirk on Stiles’ face was all Derek needed to know that he was right.

“You can kiss me too you know,” Derek said.

“Your wish is my command babe.”

 

A year and a half later when Stiles and Derek announced their engagement, the pack thought they were playing a prank on them again until they got the official invitation in the mail 4 days later.


End file.
